gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список животных/Галерея
Галерея Аллигаторы и крокодилы S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png S1e6_dipper_gators.png S1e14 alex clown.png|Crocodiles on the Worrel Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png Обезьяны Short9_mabel_master_of_card_games.png Short9_going_ape.png S2e9_afro_on_a_gorilla.png S2e10_have_a_monkey.png S2e10_look_to_the_door.png S2e10_none_amused.png S2e10_chimp_has_cookies.png File:S2e10_dipper_storming_out.png S2e10_not_for_him.png Барсуки S2e9 snadger.png S2e18 birds 2.jpg S2e18 snake fox other animals.jpg Летучие мыши S2e14 bat.jpg S2e18 dead bat.jpg S2e18 bat meat.jpg Медведи S1e6 bear running from chutzpar.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 yellow means go.png S1e14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.png S1e14 Bear chews seatbelt.png S1e14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.png S1e14 look at the bear.png S1e14 The Bear driving away.png S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stans car.png S1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg S02e11_Taxidermied_grizzly.JPG S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack2.JPG S2e14 baby mayor.jpg Бобры S1e1 gravity falls oregon map.png S1e2 oh beavers.png S1e2 beavers.png S1e2_beavers_i_love_cavorting.png S1e2 beavers that deserves a hug.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png S1e2 beaver the top model.png S1e2 soos taking pictures.png S1e2 beavers we're still beavers.png S1e2 sorry beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beaver biting boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 beaver biting mabel.png S1e2 beaver on soos's face.png S1e2 running around.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 Beaver falls down.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 gobblewonker misses.png S1e2 gobblewonker attack.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 broken glass.png S1e2 to the water fall.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S2e9_matchmaking.png S2e14 GF gossiper.jpg Conspiracy Corner beaver.png Птицы Лазурные птицы Short11 We are now one.png Синицы S1e8 chickadee.png Курицы S1e9 pacifica chicken.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S2e10 party.png Белые голуби S1e4 doves.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e19 gideon and doves.png Утки :Смотрите также: Утка-тив/Галерея Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Short17 escape ramp.png S2e3 outside interference.png S2e3 duck eats one.png S2e3 duck ball alive.png S2e7 old couple.png S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack2.JPG S2e15 ducklings.png Орлы S1e8_put_up_your_dukes.png S1e11_mini_eagle.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png Short17 uh UH UHH.png Chris Houghton S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg S2e14 voting process 4.jpg S2e14 voting process 5.jpg S2e14 selling seeds.jpg S2e14 mayor eagle.jpg S2e14 majestic bird of america.jpg S2e14_People_watching_the_eagle.png S2e14 kiss of honor.jpg Чайки S1e4_the_mystery_shack.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e20 red robins.png Short6 red robin.jpg Short7_holy_soos.png Short7 soos total hunk.png Гуси S1e8 ducks.png Попугаи S1e4 macaw landing.png Страусы S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack.png.JPG Совы S1e3 haunted garage sale 1.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e8 museum.png S1e16 calendar and glasses.png S1e20 Owl Trowel.png Short6 what an owl.jpg Short6 cute mabel with owl.jpg Short7 hoot do you love.png Short7 owl sees owl.png Short7 owl meet owl.png Short7 mabel in tree.png S02e11 When taxidermied animals attack2.JPG Павлины S2e3_Northwest_extravagance.png S2e3_robert_ryan_cory_01.jpg S2e10 NW garden entrance.png Пеликаны S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 mabel pelican joke.png S1e2 end credits.png Пингвины Short15_dramatic_entrance.png Short15_steve.png Short15_steve_throwing_up_fish.png Short15_thief_slipping.png Short15_punny.png Short15_WE_can_make_those_jokes.png Short15_the_evidence_didn't_just_fly_off.png Short15_steve_cry.PNG Short15_steve_leaves.png Голуби S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e11 twins flying pigeons.png S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png Пурпурные вьюрки S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e20 red robins.jpg Short6 red robin.jpg Куропатки S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 girls run.png Неидентифицированные птицы S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png Грифы S2e9_preparing_to_attack.png S2e9_promo.png S2e9_vulture_attacking.png S2e10_they%27re_with_me.png Дятлы S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e6 granny swatting at woodpecker.png S1e8_wedding.png S1e8_woodpecker.png S1e8_woodpecker_on_train.png S1e11 woodpecker.png S1e15 poor Mermando.png S1e20_woodpecker_on_shack.png S2e4 gravity falls library.png Бизоны S1e8 Buffalo exhibit.png S1e9 buffalo.png Кошки S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e4 cat lady.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 susan and cats.png S1e12 kitten video.png Short11 behold humanicaticatures.png Short11 humanicaticatures.png Short11 sometimes you have to suffer for your art.png Short11 here kitty kitty.png Short11 hissing cat.png Short11 AUGH.png Short15 cray cray with cats.png Short15_i'm_not_your_puppet.png S2e9 mabel the love god.png Шиншиллы S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg Коровы :Смотрите также: Октавия/Галерея S1e8 mabel with cow.png Short17 solving mysteries.png S2e17 ufo control.jpg Олени S1e2_deer_in_road.png S1e6 deer running from chutzpar.png S1e6_chutzpar_deer.png S1e6 deer by river with dipper.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11_herd_of_mini_deer.png S1e15 continue licking.png S1e16 deer fighting tv.png S1e17 deer.png S1e19 Deer.png S1e19 That is very disturbing.png S1e20_gnomes_riding_deer.png S1e20_gideon_surrounded.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 jeffs rubs gideon's hand.png S1e20 Subdue them.png S1e20 Gideon foot glitch.png S02e11 crawling stag trophy.JPG S2e15 police deer.png S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e18 Chutzpar running.jpg S2e18 feel the forest.jpg ASG Hole 8.png Собаки S1e8_northwest_family.png Short10_sighthound_clown.png Short10_pug_clown.png Short10_chihuahua_clown.png Short10_Labrador_clown.png Short11_milking_the_dog.png Short17_space_lizard.png S2e15 - barrel of pugs.png Дельфины S1e15 swimming with mighty dolphins.png Ослы S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e8 pioneer day.png S1e8 Steve.png S1e8 library.png S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg Слоны Short11 elephant painting.png Short11 jumbo's masterpeice.png Рыбы S1e2 fisherman holding large fish.png S1e2 muscular father holding fish.png S1e2 manly dan fish headlock.png S1e15 escape up the falls.PNG Козлы Смотрите также: Гомперс/Галерея Short17 escape ramp.png Short17 toxic sludge blessing.png Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Хомяки :Смотрите также: Щекастик/Галерея S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 Hamster sad.png S1e11 Mabel hugging Cheekums.png Лошади S1e4 gideon arrives.png S1e4 people let gideon do what he wants.png S1e6 party wagon.png S1e8 covered wagon.png S1e8 Stan trying to escape.png S1e8 Lake ranger.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 trembly falls.png S1e8 Trembly on horse.png S1e9 horseman.png S1e13 horse riding a horse.png S2e3 honor.png S2e10 party.png S2e15 banned.png Насекомые S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e11_dipper_butterfly.png S1e11_huge_butterfly.png S1e11 butterfly knocks over tree.png S1e11 gideon termites.png S1e11 termites jar open.png S1e11 termites eat bat.png S1e11 termites on gideon's hair.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11_huge_caterpiller.png S1e11 caterpiller cars.png S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18 eats a fly.jpg| S1e18 out house.jpg S1e19 Dragon fly.jpg S1e20 dirty house.jpg S2e2_caterpillar.png S2e2_fireflies_dipper.png Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back beetle.png Game Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back caterpillar from episode 11.png Short8_bees.png Short8 bee closeup.png S2e2 fuzzy face.png S2e2 breeze.png S2e2 hard to be scared with caterpillers on your face .png S2e2 fireflies dipper.png S2e15 entering the unicorn realm.png S2e15 butterfly.jpg S2e15 hot hotdogs are made.jpg Ящерицы S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png S1e7 Grenda.png S1e7 candy wave.png S1e7 candy popcorn.png S1e7 grenda's iguana.png S1e7 looking at pacifica.png S1e7 grenda and candy scared.png S1e7 our kind isn't welcome here.png S1e7 she's going down.png S1e7 trio stunned.png S1e7 Mabel Singing.png S1e7 mabel mic swing.png S1e7 mabel stage flip.png S1e7 mabel face plant.png S1e7 cheering for pacifica.png S1e7 mabel with friends.png S1e7 sleep over.png S1e7 dance dance dance.png S1e7 party winding down.png Лобстеры S1e4 Lobster.png S1e4 mabel gideon date.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png Short5 lobster.jpg Горные львы S1e11 mountain lion on tree.png S1e11_mountain_lion.png S1e11 tiny cat.png S1e11_mountain_lion_bite.png Опоссумы S1e1 opossum.png S1e2_possum_stealing_lantern.png S1e2 opossum on scuttlebutt island.png S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e11_car_possum.png Short9 forks and opossum.png S2e7 shoo opossums.png Волы S1e9 pioneers on trail.PNG S1e9 who wants dysentery.PNG Свинья Смотрите также: Пухля/Галерея S1e9_pigs.png Кролики S1e6 rabbits in forest.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20_gnomes_riding_rabbit.png Еноты Short11 milking raccoon.png Short11 dumping raccoon milk.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png S2e18 Chutzpar running.jpg S2e18 snake fox other animals.jpg S2e18 feel the forest.jpg Крысы S1e3_rat_with_wax_ear.png S1e16 room view.png Овцы Short17 dodge dodge.png Short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png Short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png S02e11_Taxidermied_bighorn_sheep.JPG Змеи S2e9 snadger.png S2e18 birds 2.jpg S2e18 Chutzpar running.jpg S2e18 snake fox other animals.jpg Пауки Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back spider.png Белки S1e13 Time cards 3.png S1e15 Squirrel burning up.gif S1e20 mabel squirrel head.png S1e20 squirrel bath.png S1e20_Jeff_in_bath.png S1e20 We need your help.png S1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20_squirrel_in_pants.png Short7 mabel attacked again.png Short7 mabel attacked 3.png Short7 mabel attacked 2.png Short7 mabel attacked.png Short7 together fur-ever.png S2e6_shocked_squirrel.png S2e9_pay_with_a_squirrel.png S2e9_shhh_squirrel.png S2e12 frozen squirrel.png S2e19 normal day?.png S2e19 squirrel.png Тигры S1e4 tiger fist.png S1e4 full tiger image.png Жабы S1e19 toad.jpg Short7 toad-ally dating.png Short7 toads.png Черепахи S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png Волки S1e13 doggy.png S1e16 dipper wolf attack.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg en:List of animals/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи животных Категория:Статьи